Culinary Magic
by Raven-loves-Sanji
Summary: On hiatus. What happens when Raven casts a spell to find love? A One Piece and Teen Titans Crossover. RavenSanji. Some Robin and Nami bashing.
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER 1

* * *

As the sun began to rise over Titans Tower, Raven made her way up to the roof. Holding a cup of herbal tea in one hand and a spellbook in the other, she phased through the metal door blocking her way to the roof. The young goth girl sighed deeply as she put down her tea and opened the spellbook which was soon covered in a black aura, levitating in fron of her. Running her delicate pale fingers through the many pages, she soon found a spell of her liking. It was the hardest spell Raven had ever gazed upon. All her time spent training would be soon rewarded if the spell worked.

--------------------------------

RAVEN'S POV:

"This spell _**is**_ complicated, but what could I have expected? Lady Evanna gave this book to me on my birthday and she even told me that i would need more training before I could perform any of these spells." Then in a whisper I added, "But I did train. I trained alone. I am lonely. I need to love again!" I felt bursting into tears. The slightest thought of Malchior made me a fushion of anger and saddness. The way he took advantage of me. The way he lied to me...ENOUGH! That was a long time ago. I was unprepared. But today is a different story. I will find my true love!

I took out two bottles of blue sand out of my cloak and carefully made an ancient like circle design with them on the Tower's roof. Then I took out a small leather pouch containing four gems of the colors red, white, pink, and silver and gingerly laid them down around the circle of sand.

Shit. This spell looks harder to perform then before. I just have to have hope that I can do this. I skimmed through the text once more before closing the book. I walked to the middle of the circle and sat in my usual meditation position. I closed my eyes and prayed to Azar it worked.

"AZARATH" a pink beam of light connect the four gems.

"METRION" the beam shot up into the air like beacon.

"ZINTHOS!" the sky cackled loudly as if the beam was breaking through an invisble wall!

Then...nothing.

The light faded.

-------------------------------

It's so dark. . . What happened? I think i might have passed out. . . I don't remember a thing. I don't even remember if the spell worked. I know I'm alive. I can hear my heart. It's beating steadily. That's good.

I let myself relax. I gave up straining my ears listening for my heart. I know my heart is beating. If the spell worked, it was beating with joy. If it didn't it was beating with sorrow.

-------------------------------

Robin stood over Raven in the infirmary. He knew she was alive. Her heart was beating and her chest was rising and falling with labored breaths. He wanted to wake her up, but he didn't dare. He had a crush on her ever since they met and he didn't want to disturb her, not in fear of his health-but for hers. He knew he could never have her, that's why he started to date Starfire. Maybe Raven secretly liked him too and all he had to do was make her jealous. Just like she did with him with Malchior. Raven's fingers began to twitch. She was waking up. She probably wouldn't want to be poked with questions as soon as she woke up, so he left the room

xXx

MEANWHILE. . . IN THE ONE PIECE UNIVERSE. . .

---------------------------------

An ear piercing cry sounded through the fod that was floating over the South Blue. "SANJI!! I want meat! Meat! Make me meat!" whined Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Strawhat pirates. The childish captain was never full. He was like a bottomless pit of rubber. "SANJI!! I wa--" Luffy was cut of from his rant when a blond nineteen year old teenager wearing a suit kicked him in the side of his head.

"Be quiet! The sun barely just came up! Stop your shitty whining and I'll go cook you your damn meat."

"YAY! Thanks, Sanji! Meat! Meat! Meat...?" Luffy stopped his annoying chant when an earth shattering sound broke out. It was so loud, that it woke up the rest of the crew. Nami, the crew's navigator, came out of her cabin and stared blankly at the sky.

"Wha-What was that? Did you two see anything?"

"No." said Luffy calmly before becoming peppy again and said, "I don't know what it was, but it was cool!" As soon as the young captain finished his sentance, the ship was lifted into the air by a pink beam at a very dangerous speed.

Ussop, who had been standing in a corner, began to screaming. "We're all going to die! The UFO's are attacking! Don't kill us! Oh God, we're all going to die!"

Sanji and Zoro were calmer as they just stared up at the sky in awe and whispered "Oh crap."

Nami was so stupid that she didn't see a wooden plank rip loose from the ship. The plank knocked her in the head.

Luffy was laughing hysterically at this point and jumped onto his seat on the ship's bow.

-----------------------------------------

RAVEN'S POV:

Ugh. What a headache. I need to meditate.

I left the Tower as quietly as I could as not to alert anyone.

I need some time to think, but where to go?

A hidden waterfall might be nice.

I settled on that and and teleported there immediatly.

The area is beautiful. A large, rushing waterful drowns out any annoying noises and the lush, green foliage surrounding it makes it a perfect secret getaway.

I let the beauty engulf my senses and I soon fell into a deep meditation.


	2. The Encounter

CHAPTER 2

The pink beam let go of them, and they were now plummeting to some sort of forest.

"Luffy! Become a balloon and cushion our landing!" shouted Nami. Luffy obediently followed her orders.

Luffy's Gumu Gumu Balloon would have softened the impact except for the fact that he pulled up and stayed on the boat. They were going to plunge into rough rapids.

They landed, water rising up from all sides of the boat and overflowing the deck.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" yelped Luffy with excitement while the rest of the crew regained their balance.

Nami received a map from her cabin and started to analyze her surroundings. "There shouldn't be any forests like this in the South Blue. We should explore the area and try to find civilization."

"Oi' Nami! I think I see someone by the waterfall!" cried Ussop who was straining his eyes through his goggles.

"There doesn't seem to be anything dangerous around here, so we should be able to travel safely alone." Nami said still gazing at the canopy surrounding them. Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro agreed to go talk to the person while the others stayed aboard the ship (much to Usopp's glee).

As the threesome approached the person, they couldn't even tell if he/she was alive. The figure was in a blue hooded cloak and did not move. Staring at the mysterious character, Sanji and Zoro got into an argument (I know that you guys were waiting for that). They both had different opinions on the gender of the person in front of them. Sanji claimed that it was a girl because he said he could 'sense' those types of things. Zoro on the other hand, said it was a boy (mostly because he wanted to disagree from Sanji.)

While the cook and the swordsman were in the midst of a pointless battle, Luffy took the opportunity to exploit his curious nature and begin to poke the hooded figure.

Sanji, not allowing any man to touch a woman (unless it was himself!), kicked his captain so hard that it sent him backwards spiraling into the foaming water from the waterfall. Luffy stretched his arms wildly in many directions, looking for something to grasp so he could pull himself to safety. Unfortunately, Luffy ended up grabbing the cloak of a complete stranger and before he knew it-he was pinned against a nearby tree along with Sanji and Zoro.

RAVEN'S POV:

Maybe the spell was a fake. Maybe it was just a phony. No, Evanna would never give me something fake.

Hmm. . . .What is this tugging?

A sharp pain shot through my body.

A wild animal?

Whether it may be man or beast, I want to release some of this frustration. I gathered some of my stored energy and pinned my attacker onto a nearby tree. The blur of energy disappeared and it revealed three men not too much older then me.

"Who are you? Who do you work for? Why did you attack me?" I shouted. I examined my prisoners more closely.

On the right was a teenager with a Strawhat in a red vest and rolled up blue jeans grinning like a mad man. In the middle was a mature looking man with green hair and earrings on one ear who happened to be carrying three katana around his waist. Then on the left was another mature looking teen smoking a cigarette, dressed in a sophisticated black suit with blond hair and had a...swirly eyebrow?

The one with the strawhat was the first to respond to my series of questions.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the Pirate King! Now let us down, or I'll kick your ass!" The boy's happy face disappeared as he struggled to escape my telekinetic power.

"Kick **_my_** ass? I think not." I replied to his statement. I lowered my hood. "Well, I know your name-but what are the others'?"

"Ah, Mellorine! What is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing out here all alone? My name is Sanji, and I am sorry for my captain's rude behavior." The blond teen amazingly kicked his captain in the gut from the position he was in. Though his hair obscured one of his eyes, I saw the other transform into a pink heart.

Is this an act? He was being so kind...and he called me beautiful. The last person to call me beautiful was Malchior.

"_A lock of hair from a beautiful girl."_

I MUST stop thinking about him! He deceived me. . .

This must be a trick. He's being kind just to let me loosen my grip. It's just another deception. . .

Hmm? The one with the green hair was sleeping. How someone could sleep while pinned against a tree was beyond me. I decided to tighten my grip on him.

"What the hell?!" he shouted as he awoke with a start.

"How dare you use such foul language in front of a woman! I knew someone with a head full of moss could never have manners. Pshh, you're so typical, Marimo Head."

It must be a trick...there is no truth in his words...

A woman's voice stuttered. "L-Let go of them!"

I turned around to face an orange haired woman who was trembling where she stood. She held a long blue rod with both her hands. "T-Thunder tempo!"

I had expected a shocking (he he 'shocking' and 'thunder' get it? ok, that was corny. xD) attack, but all that had came out of the rod was a boxing glove. This fight was pointless. I wrapped some of my dark aura around her and slammed her against the tree next to Luffy.

Then from the corner of my eye, I spotted a small red ball flying towards me. I ducked swiftly. Though the ball missed me, it did hit Marimo Head (I'm guessing that's his name from what Sanji had said before to me).

"Blaze Star missed? **_I_** missed?" said the person who fired that menacing ball. That person was a tall dark skinned young man with curly dark hair who wore brown overalls. What I focused on most though, was the man's unusually long nose.

I shot the man a deathly glare and he ran behind a tree. With a sigh of annoyance, I levitated him onto the tree and pinned him next to Sanji.

"I hope that's all of you. This tree isn't very large." I said emotionlessly. Whether or not there were more of them, I took the liberty of changing the black smog of aura around them into shackles of energy. I think Robin should see this.


	3. So many questions

CHAPTER 3

Robin paced back and forth wondering where his beloved went. Raven had been gone for over an hour and none of the Titans were able to find her. Something in his head yelled 'Slade'. Wait, the voice wasn't in his head. . .

RAVEN'S POV:

When I entered the tower, I saw nobody in the lobby. Either they haven't notice I've gone, or they're all out looking for me. How troublesome. I know one way to bring one young boy to me. . .

"Slade." I whispered quietly and I shot a warning glance at my prisoners to keep them quiet.

Not long after I mentioned the name of his rival, Robin cam running in. I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell were you?!" the brightly dressed boy shouted. He then looked at the people I had captured behind me. "Who are they? Are they working for Slade?"

Brushing away his welcome, I led the prisoners to a small chamber (the very one where I stayed to protect me from my father) and forced them in and locked the door. I guess I should explain now.

SANJI'S POV:

Crap. The only time I DO get kidnapped by a really sexy girl is when it isn't going to lead to sex. Or, in this case, freedom.

I lit a joint to replace the one that I had lost on the way to this strange building from the waterfall. Hmmm... I wonder what's going to happen to us...

A disembodied voice sounded. It was that of a male who questioned our appearance before.

"You are captives. We might let you go if you tell us your purpose for coming here and attacking one of our team mates. List your names."

Geez, what a stiff. That guy must not be not that younger then us. This is going to be a long interrogation.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'll become Pirate King!"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Usopp the great sea warrior."

"Sanji."

"OH THANK GOODNESS! I'M NAMI AND I WAS KIDNAPPED BY THESE CREUL PEOPLE! Please save me!"

"Kidnapped? What are you talking about Nami? You came along to map the world." said our captain scratching his head in confusion.

"Traitor." hissed Zoro.

"Geez, Nami. Even I wouldn't lie about something like that." snickered Usopp

I wanted to defend Nami chwan, but I couldn't do it. I had to chuckle at her feeble attempt.

Something's wrong with me.

RAVEN'S POV:

"Well this is slowly progressing." sighed Robin.

Well, you heard him. This was going to be a while and I still needed to finish meditating.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother me unless something actually happens." I began to float towards the door when Robin called me.

"As a member of this team, you will remain here with the rest of us and stick through this tedious interrogation."

Starfire boomed loudly "Yes, friend Raven! Please stay with us! These people might become our new friends!"

"Friends? Are you sure about that? Are you sure that once you let them go, they won't deceive you? Are you damn sure?!" I hissed angrily. A computer panel exploded. An awkward silence followed. I took that as my chance and vanished into the depths of my room.

As I meditate, I began to think. What if these people are the result of my spell? Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp. One of the might be...one of them MUST be...the one I have been searching for.

I have so many new questions. . . .

They need answers. . . .

But do I have the courage to seek them out?


	4. Him

CHAPTER 4

SANJI'S POV:

What a strange group. A leader with the fashion sense of a traffic light, an extremely polite flying alien princess who wears revealing clothes (not that I mind that though), a green shape shifting elf, a...err...cyborg, and a mysterious (yet beautiful) girl who keeps running off whenever there is an opening.

Hmm? I hear yelling. . .

"How could you let them free?!"

"Because they're good people and they mean no harm!"

"They could be evil underneath!"

"Just because a deceiving bastard broke your heart that way, it doesn't mean that everyone is like that!"

"I thought we agreed never to mention **_him_** again. . ."

The fight between the young Goth girl and her leader was quickly ended. The cloaked girl left the room in awkward silence.

"You know better then to bring **_him_** up. Why'd you do that, man?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Because it's the truth." proclaimed Robin before walking out to the training course.

As Robin walked out the Tower's doors, he could hear fighting. He did not know who the voices belonged to, nor did he care.

"Friends! Friends! Please stop this fighting! Please stop this at--"Starfire was interrupted by Usopp

"Don't even try. They always do this. Blackbeard knows what they are fighting about this time."

'Friends', if you haven't guessed it already, refers to Sanji and Zoro.

A light bulb flashed above Starfire's head. "Let us go to the large shopping center!" she suggested with glee. Sanji stopped quarreling with Zoro and immediately 'floated' to Starfire, his eye now transformed into a heart.

"Yes, Starfire chan!" the look cook yelled.

"What the hell, I'll go to." Nami stepped forward.

Three hours later, the trio returned from the mall. Zoro, who was going to begin a spar with Robin, fell onto the floor in laughter and jeered at the sight in front of him. All three of them had numerous flashy hairclips in their hair and outrageous makeup on their faces.

"Curse that damn alien strength." grumbled Nami. It seemed that Starfire had forced them to get these things done. Sanji either didn't care or didn't want to show it. He just kept swooning over Starfire and Nami.

RAVEN'S POV:

I knew it couldn't be him. He's just one of those playboys that'll go through any type of humiliation just to get the girl. In this case, Nami and Starfire. He would never go after me. I would never wear such revealing clothing. I would never make him happy...

"Titans, trouble!" sounded Robin. The Titans rushed off to the place where the distress signal was given, the Strawhats following close behind.


	5. Not now

CHAPTER 5

RAVEN'S POV:

"No! Not here, not now!" I whispered in fright. Fire demons were rampaging out of the town's central library. Bringing up the rear was Slade carrying God knows what. It wasn't what he was stealing that bothered me; it was the seal on his forehead.

"Dude, Raven! I thought you defeated your father!" yelped Beast Boy. I had no answer. I knew that my father could never be destroyed, just captured temporary. I never thought he would return so soon though.

Seeing our shocked faces, Slade snickered. "Trigon is no more, but these powers are forever." He pointed at us with one hand and a part of his demon army attacked. Everyone, including the pirates, began to attack back. Those who could take to the sky (me, Starfire, and Beast Boy) did for they had a better chance of reaching Slade.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk, but was brought down by an immense wall of flames that shot up from the ground.

Starfire made it to the masked man before me and barraged him with star bolts. As she approached, Slade jumped into the air and threw massive fire balls at her. It was unexpected and Starfire fell to the ground.

I brought up a black shield which protected me from the fire. I spotted a large bus nearby and levitated it towards Slade with great force. He easily dodged it and pounced at me. He pulled back his arm to punch me, but something stopped him. A black leg shot up from under me, blocked Slade's attack, and forced him back downwards. The leg disappeared beneath me.

I looked down to find Sanji pointing at Slade with a cigarette in his outstretched hand. "Nobody harms a lady in my presence, especially not such a pretty one."

Not only was I surprised that he was able to get such a good kick on Slade, but also because he called me beautiful once again.

Slade plummeted to the ground and groaned. His eyes widened when he saw the Titans and the pirates break through his demon barrier. The silence of shock was broken when a rubber arm shot through the dust from the battle and grazed Slade's mask. Slade grimaced, and then looked at me. "You made new friends. It looks like time to find some old ones." The fire demons disappeared in a puff of smoke and Slade along with them.

I feel light headed...

I'm losing consciousness...

I expect to feel the pain of thudding onto the dirt floor, and I braced myself.

But instead of pain, I felt warmth.

I smell cigarette smoke...


	6. A Saving Embrace

CHAPTER 6

"She's gonna be alright. She just needs rest." said Cyborg coming out from the infirmary.

"Uhh...excuse me for asking, but who's Trigon?" Usopp asked unexpectedly.

Nami stepped foward. "Yeah, you guys mentioned something about him before."

Robin looked at Starfire, who then looked at Cyborg, who then looked at Beast Boy. Each look grew more worried.

Robin wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at Usopp. "I guess I can tell you. But you have to promise not to let Raven know."

All the Strawhats stared at the young teen, eagerly awaiting a story.

Within a half hour, the Strawhat pirates knew every detail about Raven's past-to her demonic heritage to her deceiving lover.

SANJI'S POV:

This girl has been through so many shitty situations. She lived her life with the knowledge that she will help destroy the world, she had to battle her demon lord father to stop her destiny from coming true, and she gave her heart to a dragon who threw it back at her with no remorse.

I can tell she wants to be loved...to be accepted...

"Oi, Love Cook! Raven is up...and kicking!" shouted the crap swordsman. I looked around to find Raven yelling insanely (yet keeping her monotone) at Robin.

"Dudes! Take cover! She's gonna blow!" yelped the green changeling.

"You told them?" the Goth girl said. "You told them everything!?" Enveloped in a black aura, the sink blasted into the air. "How dare you tell them without my permission?" The windows around the tower shattered. Dark energy surrounded Robin and through him against a wall.

"My friend Raven! Please stop!" pleaded Starfire. Raven glared viciously at Starfire.

"I told you guys to never let that information to leak out! I haven't been betrayed like this since...since...Malchior!" Raven used her powers to send Robin out the smashed window. She didn't even look back to see her damage. She disappeared into the shadows.

Starfire flew out the window to save Robin. She returned with an unconscious Robin in her left hand, hovering outside the tower. "Friends! Raven is trying to summon the dragon!"

"Oooh! A dragon? Cool!" yelped Luffy who then climbed out of the smashed window to the roof.

"Oi, Luffy! Wait for us!" pleaded Nami. Luffy groaned, and then stretched one of his arms into a lasso and grabbed Cyborg, Beast Boy, Me, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp. He flung us onto the roof with Starfire (still carrying Robin) flying close behind.

3

3

3

Up on the roof, Raven stood in a circle of sand holding a white book. "He was the only one that understood me, even if it was all a lie. I want to feel...loved." whispered Raven. She opened the book to reveal a torn page with two beautiful eyes staring back at her.

"I knew you would be back, my love." said a disembodied voice. The Goth girl sighed at the soothing voice and held the book in front of her with her powers.

"Here we go. May Azar forgive me." Raven raised her arms and began to chant.

RAVEN'S POV:

"Raven, stop!"

My chant was disrupted by the sound. I turned to face Usopp.

"I-I might not c-completely understand your situation, but-"

"That's right! You don't understand. You'll never understand! You don't you mind your own business and focus on your pirating!" I lectured with loathing. I faced my back to them and spat, "Just leave me alone...you would never under-"

I was cut off by a strange sensation. A _warm_ sensation. I felt arms wrap protectively around my body.

"Don't..." was the one word that was whispered sweetly into my ear. My body fell limp and those warm arms still held me tight. Those strong arms, those caring arms, turned me to face the one who had stopped me.

"Sanji...?"

SANJI'S POV:

I felt Raven's legs give away and I laid her gently on the floor. Kneeling besides her body, I gingerly slid off her hood. For the first time, I was able to get a good look at her face. I tried to look at her face as a whole, but my eyes wandered to her eyes...and stayed there. The beautiful violet eyes were glazed over with mixed emotions. I felt like I knew those eyes too well. They reminded me of my own.

We stared at each other in silence. Then, Raven's body gave out a shiver. Whether it was from the cold or not, I did not care. I lifted her upper body of the ground and pressed it against mine. As I embraced her, I could feel her silent tears soak into my suit. I took this time to glance at the others.

Beast Boy had turned into a squid over Luffy's mouth and everyone else was restraining the hyperactive captain. I felt a nudge against my body and looked back at the girl in my arms. She looked at me, her face flushed from her tears, and quietly said "Thank you." before phasing through the roof and out of my arms.

She was gone, once again, to matters her own. Raven intrigued me.

I have so many questions to ask her.

They need answers.

But do I have the courage to seek them out?


	7. Of vows and pacts

CHAPTER 7

Two days have passed since the incident. Raven has not come out of her room. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg have tried to coax her out with no prevail. The pirates dare not interfere. Robin still lay in critical condition in the infirmary with Starfire watching over him, ever vigilant.

Five days pass- Raven still locked in her room. Robin just able to keep his eyes open.

Eight days later- Raven still refusing to come out. Robin able to walk around with a cane thanks for modern medicine.

Ten days later- Robin began training once he was able to get rid of his cane. Raven still in her room (God knows what she has been eating). Some Strawhats are wondering how much longer they will have to stay with the Titans.

On the thirteenth day, trouble brewed in town. Since Robin still could not fight, he stubbornly agreed to take to the sidelines. Everyone went except for Sanji and of course Raven (who still refused to leave her room).

Once everyone had left, Sanji lit a cigarette and made his way towards the kitchen.

SANJI'S POV:

I know the pain of hunger. I know it all too well. Ever since that horrible ideal, I vowed -as a chef- that I would never let anyone go hungry. I don't intend to break that vow now.

Her door was clearly labeled with her name. I was hesitant (and a little afraid) at first, but if I didn't do this I would breaking my vow. I have to give her food. I tapped softly on her chamber door.

The metal door slid half way open, only allowing half of Raven's cloaked face to show.

"Err...you need to eat! I won't leave until you finish all of it!" I said quickly in one breath. She stared at me bluntly and I thought she didn't understand me. I was about to repeat myself when a black aura covered the dish and utensils that were in my hand and levitated themselves into Raven's room.

"Come in." she said simply and opened her door completely, welcoming me inside.

It took a while for my eyes to get used to the darkness. Her room sort of frightened me, but I guess to her it was nothing compared to her past. I stood in a gaze as Raven walked over to her round bed with my dish and began eating. Before I could come to my senses, Raven had finished all the food on the plate and held the empty plate out to me with one hand. I reached to take the plate away from her, but she did not let go of her end. I gave her a questioning look. She looked up at me with glistening eyes. "Thanks. I-I mean, thank you. Thank you for-"

"Shh." I raised one of my fingers to her soft lips. I took the plate from her hand and gave her a flirtatious smile. I put both of my free hand in my pocket, and left the Raven to linger in the shadows.

3

3

Over the next couple of days, the bond between Raven and Sanji continued to grow stronger. A simple glance from one another could cause a rosy blush. These glances are what brought Raven out of her room.

About a week later, Raven and Sanji made a secret pact. They promised that they would leave the doors to their rooms unlocked (Sanji would try his best as he had to share one of the guest rooms with Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro). Often it was Sanji who came to Raven. But when Raven did go to Sanji, she was quiet and only wanted warmth; to snuggle. They kept their meetings secret (Raven would only go to Sanji when she was sure the room was empty). They did a great job hiding their secret until, one day, a certain green fly on the wall found out.


	8. Friendship or is it more?

CHAPTER 8

RAVEN'S POV:

I regret never believing in that spell. I regret not believing in Sanji. We've grown so close to each other. I don't think its _love_ yet, but it's definitely..._something_. I feel like I can really confine in him. I feel like he can really _understand _me.

I grabbed the book of Azar from my bedside table and walked into the 'living room' of Titans Tower. I made my way towards my usual reading spot on the couch, but before I started to read-I looked at what everyone else was doing.

Zoro was sleeping on the other corner of the couch, BB and Cyborg were playing video games with Usopp and Luffy cheering them on, Nami was sitting at the coffee table looking over maps of our world, Robin was listening to his boom box, and Starfire was preparing one of her..er...meals. As I examined everyone, I realized that Sanji wasn't in the room. Just as I thought this, Sanji walked into the room.

At that moment, Beast Boy paused his game (which caused moans to escape from Luffy and Usopp) and looked at Sanji. "How'd you get Raven to let you into her room?" the changeling asked. Sanji blushed lightly.

"Also," BB directed his attention to me, "How come when Sanji stopped you from summoning **_him_**, nothing exploded-you know, because of your powers and all." This was a subject which I explained to Sanji earlier.

Before I casted the love spell, I casted another before hand. God forbid that my lover would instantly intoxicate me, I prepared a spell that would paralyze the effects on my emotions. The only bad thing about it was that it would shorten my life span...greatly. A demon's life span is 500 years maximum. Because I am only half demon, my life span is about 250 years. Then the spell caused my life span to drop to 120 years maximum. It was still higher then a human's, so I decided to risk it. Of course if I told my teammates this, it would cause great concern (and many tedious questions) so I dared not to tell them anything.

I looked up from my book and looked at Sanji. His blush was fading and he gazed at me with an expression I could not place. I got up from the couch and walked over to him. Standing a couple feet away from him to the left, I lowered my hood and looked into his eye that was not obscured by his hair. "I think its time." I said softly.

He nodded. His eyes left mine and drifted towards the eager ones before him. Then, in a swift motion, he took a step towards me and grabbed my waist-pulling me to him, my hands brought up to his chest.

"Raven and I are...how can I say this...well..._seeing_ each other." he proclaimed spitting out his cigarette. I emitted a gasp as he pressed his lips onto mine, sending a pleasurably shiver down my spine. He released after a few seconds and stared at me lovingly. I was actually surprised at his statement. I never thought what we were doing was considered _seeing_ each other, but what the hell-I'll play along. I kind of..._enjoy _it.

3

3

And so Raven and Sanji revealed the secret they had kept to themselves for the past couple of weeks. They were happily accepted as a couple by all of their friends...err...well...most of them anyway. Robin and Nami seemed rather reluctant to give their congratulations.


	9. Three words

CHAPTER 9

RAVEN'S POV:

The day Sanji proclaimed that we were together was well, pretty awkward. We became blue in the face from Starfire's hugs, Sanji was jeered at by Zoro ("Who knew you would actually get a girlfriend?"), and we were both glared at by Robin and Nami. I could tell by the looks on their faces that we had 'stolen' the one they wanted to be theirs.

The fact that Nami liked Sanji surprised me, as I thought she just wanted to _use_ him. In fact, I thought she was lesbian. I mean, she has been traveling the world for a while now and she hasn't met any man that she likes.

I knew Robin liked me though. I've always known. But he never said anything. For someone so brave, he is scared. Scared, possibly, that I would turn him down? That I would frighten those who saw us together? I needed someone who wouldn't be afraid. I needed Sanji.

Hmm? I hear footsteps. I got up from my bed, putting aside the book of Azar, and walked to the door. I open the door to find Sanji frantically pacing the area in front of my room.

"Sanji? What are you doing?" I asked. A nervous smile grew on his face as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me backwards into my room, pressing me into a wall. "What is the meaning of this?!" I shouted, struggling against his grip. He did not answer with words, but rather with a light kiss. As his lips parted, his hands entangled themselves in mine.

"Raven, I really like you. I don't know why, but ever since I first saw your face those weeks ago-I knew we were meant to be. I've never felt this way before, not even with Nami. I love you." he exclaimed. He kissed me softly on my forehead, right above my gemstone, and let his fingers escape from mine. He walked out of my room, lighting a cigarette on his way out.

I stood in shock, not so much from the kisses but, from his words. His three words.

I - Love - You.

Sanji had just answered some of my questions that I didn't have enough courage to ask.


	10. Harsh Truths

CHAPTER 10

Love. It is a very strange emotion. It has power too great for anyone to fully comprehend. It can surprise and overcome. And that, my dear friends, is what it had done to Raven.

After Sanji confessed to Raven all that he held in his heart, Raven had began experiencing new things. New things, like new emotions.

Sure, she has felt lust towards others before-but lust is a sin, not an emotion. This new emotion, love, has caused something to take over Raven-making her do things against her will. Actually, it wasn't against her will at all. It was just bringing out her deepest desire. It forced her to go after what she wanted the most, even if she didn't wish it. At times, during the middle of the night, a strange presence would take over Raven. Her eyes would glow a light pink and her legs would carry her to the door of the room where the male pirates slept. Luckily, she has been able to break the trance before she would enter the room. But everytime this happens, the trance gets harder and harder to break.

-------------------------------------------------

It has been a little over a month since the Strawhat pirates were transported to Jump City. They have made great friends with the Teen Titans.

Because of this friendship, Starfire had held no joy back when she asked the pirates to take part in her planet's holiday of friendship-Borthog. She even cooked her planet's traditional food (which everyone had either pretended to eat or chucked it somewhere).

Afer the meal, Robin stood up from his chair at the table and proclaimed, "Strawhats-you have been a much needed enlightenment to our lives. To thank you, we-the Teen Titans- have pitched together to fix up five bedrooms to our Tower. Not only that, but we have also rebuilt your ship." Happy expressions were shared. The mood was soon disrupted by Nami.

"We're supposed to be pirates. We're supposed to be traveling the Grand Line and fufilling our dreams! What about becoming Pirate King? What about becoming the world's greatest swordsman? What about becoming a great sea warrior? What about finding the All Blue?!" The Strawhats looked away from their navigator in shame. Nami nodded to herself. "I thought so." And with that she relaxed herself, enjoying the darkness she had caused.

Sanji tapped on one of Raven's shoulders. "Can I speak to you privately for a second?" he said, putting out his cigarette in an ashtray. Raven nodded and followed him into the corridor outside the room.

"Sanji, if you leave-" Raven began but was cut off by a soft kiss from Sanji.

"I promise you that I will never leave you. We'll find a way to work everything out when the time comes. In the meantime-here." Sanji reached into his jacket and pulled out a crudely wrapped present. Raven opened the present eagerly.

"Oh, Sanji. Its beautiful." Raven said as she caressed soft navy silk. Sanji had gotten her a long sleeved pajama top and pajama pants made out of fine silk. The outfit was slightly wrinkled from the way Sanji had wrapped it.

"I had a feeling you would like it. Come on- let's check on the others." Sanji put a hand on Raven's shoulder and walked her to the door.


	11. Lovers?

CHAPTER 11

Chaos had erupted. Everyone was yelling at each other. Starfire's attempts to bring peace was futile.

Starfire's emerald eyes blazed with fury as she yelled, "Stop friends! Do you wish to bring about the rekmas?" The quarreling teens stopped for a moment. "Do you want to bring about the drifting? On Blorthog, we should be honoring our friendship, not destroying it!"

"Starfire...Nami is right." said Luffy standing up from his seat, his strawhat casting a shadow over his eyes. "We all left our homes to make our drearms come true. We can't do that where we are now."

Starfire broke into a river of tears. "You! It was you!" Starfire accused Nami. "You have brought about the rekmas! On my planet, you would be killed for such a horrible crime!" The alien girl shot a warning starbolt at Nami. It grazed her shoulder lightly and continued to hit the wall behind her, leaving a scorch mark on the wall. "As princess, I have the authority to bring about that punishment!"

"If you want to fight, fine by me." Nami reached into her cleavage (yes, her cleavage) and pulled out her clima tact.

"Girls, please don't fight. Let's just enjoy this holiday as friends." pleaded Sanji as he walked through the door.

"Fighting never solves anything." Raven said, clutching Sanji's present to her chest.

"Sanji, keep your creepy lover out of this! You have to fight for your dreams!" Nami yelled furiously.

"I'm not--"

"Creepy!" Sanji finished for Raven.

_"I was going to say 'lover'. I'm used to being called creepy. Am I really his lover? Is our relatioship that strong yet? Damn, I need to think about this..." _Raven thought and teleported herself to the roof of the Tower.

"Look what you did, Nami." Sanji said and then lit at cigarette. "I'm going to look for her." And with that, Sanji ran out of the room and into the search for Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven!" Sanji yelped with glee as he opened the door to the roof to find Raven meditating near the edge. He ran over to her and sat next to her, his legs dangling over the side of the Tower. "Why'd you come out here? Aren't you cold?" he said, referring to the snow and the bitter cold climate.

"I'm fine." Raven lied. She let out a shiver.

"T'ch. Why must you lie to me?" Sanji took off his suit jacket and placed it on Raven's shoulders. "Are you thinking about what Nami said?"

"Kind of." she clutched Sanji's jacket tight around her.

"It's because she called you creepy, isn't it?"

Raven lowered her hood. "No. It's because she called us lovers."

"But, aren't we?"

"I don't know. Is our relationship that strong?"

Sanji put out his cigarette on the floor and tossed the the cigarette over the edge of the Tower. He looked straight out to the lights of city, not meeting Raven's voilet eyes. "Raven, would you like me to be your lover?"

Raven blushed. "More then anything in the world."

Sanji looked back at Raven with a mishevious glint in his one viewable eye. "OK, but only because you said it so nicely."

"What are you talking--MHPH!"

**--------**

**oooh! I bet you guys are wondering what the "MHPH!" ment. Hehehe...TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. About time

**I realize that Nami isn't supposed to have the clima tact because they haven't even met Chopper yet. I understand that. But, I want her to have it because it helps with the story.--**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12

CRASH!!!!

The t.v. exploded.

"Aw, man! I still had two more payments on that thing!" cried Cyborg.

"Starfire, did you do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"No. I do not remember ever learning to do that." Starfire replied.

"Usopp, is the Clima Tact able to do that?" Nami asked, staring down at the blue metal bars in her hands.

"It wasn't Starfire or Nami. It was Raven." Robin said before Usopp could answer. "Raven is in trouble. I'm going after her."

"I'm going too. This fight is pointless." Nami said, dismantling the Clima Tact and walking out the door.

Since the fight was over, everyone left the room to look for Raven and Sanji.

Up on the roof, Sanji had Raven pinned. Pinned beneath him on the roof of Titan's Tower. Gently, yet with a hint of force, he pushed his tounge into her virgin mouth. It was unexpected and as Raven gasped in surprise, she gave Sanji easy access to her mouth. Their tounges explored each other's mouths with interest. Sanji placed his left hand and around Raven's waist, almost lifting her to a sitting position. He placed his right hand on the ground behind her to keep their balance. Raven in turn, placed her right hand around Sanji's neck, pulling her closer to him while placing her left hand behind her for extra support. Though it was nothing but a mere kiss, it was filled with overpowering passion. Passion, that none of them has felt before.

They were in the heat of the moment. But then. . .

"Raven?! Sanji?!" gasped Robin and Nami in unison.

"It's about time, Love Cook." said Zoro with a smirk.


	13. Girl Talk

CHAPTER 13

THE NEXT MORNING... (Imagine the scene I think it was in the episode 'Switched' where Starfire kept bugging Raven about doing stuff with her)

"Oh glorious! Friend Raven has received her first kiss of sheklem ( --some word I made up that means love in Tamaran)!" Starfire said glowing with pride.

"Starfire, I'm trying to meditate." Raven said keeping her eyes shut. She was hoping no one would come and bother her this early in the morning.

"It was good, yes?"

"Starfire, I need to meditate. Why don't you go and yell at Nami for almost bringing about the rekmas."

"On the contrary, Raven! I have thanked her!"

This had interested Raven"Hmm?" Raven said, opening one eye.

"She has done a joyous thing! Because of what she did, two friends have been brought closer together- making them harder to brake apart!"

"Eh?" Raven asked in confusion.

"You and Sanji!"

"Hmm. . . I guess you're right." Raven closed her eye.

"I shall get the presents of congratulations!"Starfire flew out of the room doing flips in the air mumbling things like "Oh what a glorious day!"

----

"Was he good?" sounded a voice behind Raven.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me. Was. He. Good?"

Raven peeked open one of her eyes to look at the speaker. Nami. "That's none of your business."

"Well, I think it IS my business considering you stole my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend? You can't be talking about Sanji. You used him for your own selfish desires, you never dated him, and you never got a kiss.  
Nami was about to retort when Raven continued. "And don't tell me that you have. Sanji told me everything _and_ I overheard the guys on your crew talking about the subject earlier."

An awkward silence followed. Nami's face was shadowed by her hair, her features hard to see. "You think that he really loves you? You think that he really _cares_ about you?! Why would someone as magnificent as him ever care for such a cold hearted, gothic demon child as you! Your father is the fucking devil for goodness sake! You probably hypnotized him with your evil demon magic!"

"One-you have no right to talk about my heritage like that. Two-I know that Sanji isn't lying to me because he would never lie about love. And three-you say hypnotized? You had him hypnotized at a point, don't you remember? You had a chance, but you let it slip through your fingers like water. You're cruel, Nami. You call me the 'cold hearted, gothic demon child', but are you any better? Something told me you were bad, and I learned that crappy things happen when I don't listen. That's something I learned the hard way."

"Are you fucking serious? I once had to do things that I regret. But I had to do those things to survive!" yelled Nami, a beast like fury in her eyes.

"That's what she thought too!" Raven snapped, referring to Terra. "Most of the time I can sense things about people. And when I do sense things, they are never wrong. You are the second person in my life that I have had such a strong sense about."

"And what happened to the last one? You killed her with your demon magic?"

"No. She's locked in stone, trying to make up for what she had done."

Nami gasped at the frightening thought. She turned around and began walking to the door. Before she left she said "I am watching you. Don't you dare do anything to him that I will make you regret."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Raven spat as she heard the door close.


	14. Boy Talk

CHAPTER 14

(Tower's living room. Late afternoon. Sanji, Zoro, BB, and Cyborg in the room.)

"So, how was she?" a smirking Zoro asked Sanji.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Was she good?"

Lighting a cigarette, Sanji replied "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if it were me, I would have told you."

"No you wouldn't." a puff of smoke escaped Sanji's lips.

A pause.

"I guess you're right." Zoro said thoughtfully.

"Shitty crap swordsman."

The beeps and other noises of Beast Boy's video game stopped. "Tell us, dude! Everyone is wondering!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Yeah, as far as we know you're the only person to ever kiss her." Cyborg said turning away from the paused game.

"You guys are too fucking nosey." spat Sanji as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Any preferences for tonight's dinner?"

"Tofu!" Beast Boy shot up.

"No, man! I'm not eating that fake meat! Give me something real!" argued Cyborg.

"I'm sorry I asked." Sanji grumbled.

----------

Hey, jackass. I bet she was pretty good, huh?"

Sanji, who was just about to peel a potato, threw the potato and knife into the sink in frustration. "Why the hell is everyone fucking asking that today?!" He turned around to face Robin.

Robin snickered. "Touchy, touchy. I just came here to see how good she was."

"Well, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the others- you're too fucking nosey." Sanji picked up the potato and knife again.

"Just stay away from Raven. Don't. Touch. Her."

"Why?" Sanji put down the peeled potato and began washing the lettuce.

"You'll regret it." Robin walked out of room.

"At least his spandex isn't crushing his balls." Sanji smiled to himself.


	15. Black Tie Event?

**Really sorry to make you wait. Got hit by a major attack of writer's block. And I'm sorry for any spelling errors. Wordpad is evil for not having spellcheck. T-T **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 15

Life around Titans Tower has been...uhm...awkward lately. After some exchanging of words between some pirates and heroes, the Tower became rather quiet. But one day, something came in the mail that would bring the power of speech back to the teenagers.

Robin's voice sounded out around the Tower "Titans, Strawhats-I have an announcement to make. Please come to the living room."

The teenagers gathered around the table, some squirming uncomfortably at the sight of each other. Robin sat at the head, shuffling papers. With a last quick glance at the parchment, he looked up to the Titans and the Strawhats. "The mayor has reconized the Strawhats as honorary protectors of Jump City." Luffy's and Starfire's eyes beamed with happiness. "And to celebrate this, Bruce Wayne is holding a galla in their honor. Well actually, in honor of all the protecters of Jump City. So, all the Titans will be there."

"There are more of you?" asked Zoro lazily, imagining hundreds of teenagers in spandex. Robin nodded.

"This is a formal party, so that means suits and dresses. No spandex and miniskirts."

"Oh how glorious this is!" Starfire shouted with glee. Her happiness turned to an expression of worry as she piped, "I have nothing of the sort to wear! I must go to the mall of shopping!" She flew out the Tower window in search of proper clothing, leaving everyone behind.

"_Are you kidding? I'm not spending any of my precious money on suits for these assholes. Ah, I have an idea..."_ thought Nami wickedly to herself. "Oh Sanji kun! You wouldn't mind sharing your suits with the guys, would you?"

Sanji, who had been previously daydreaming about God knows what, snapped back to reality. "Oh..uhm...sure, Nami san."

------------------

Unfortunately, Nami's plan to save money was foiled. It turns out that Luffy and Usopp were a little too short and skinny for Sanji's suits. And although Zoro was barely an inch taller then him, his defined muscles made it nearly impossible to the shirt and jacket buttoned. Nami was in a short state of depression as she was forced to pay for three suits and her own dress. Her depression turned to anger as she beat the crud out of Luffy for breaking his first suit (he was trying to figure out how far it would stretch) and had to pay for another.

---------------

Before everyone went into their rooms to slumber, Robin made one last announcement.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The invitation mentioned that we will have to open the galla with a slow dance. Pick a partner."


	16. 7 suits, 7 dresses, and 1 dance

CHAPTER 16

"What are we going to do with you, Luffy?" Nami grieved as she saw the sight upon her. Luffy's curiousity got the better of him once again when he licked a swan ice sculpture. His tounge was stuck to the swan's head and would not come off, as every time Zoro would try to pull him off, his tounge just stretched. It was starting to make a pile on the tile floor.

Usopp was telling his tall tales of herotics to the young ladies and other Titans that gathered around him in awe.

Sanji, well, was looking out the window. Looking for his love. Looking for Raven. She had not appeared. The rest of the Titans were talking to the mayor and a man named Bruce Wayne. "_Where is she?"_

--------------

The girls were to come out of the left side of the marble staircase and the boys the right. They would walk to each other in the middle as their names were announced and then the man would bow to the lady and ask for her hand. She would take it, and they would walk gracefully down the stairs to the marble dance floor. That was how they were supposed to enter.

Robin entered first with Starfire, of course. She was wearing a simple pink dress with white gloves (Date with Destiny because I'm low on ideas).

Luffy entered with Nami, who was clothed in a long, blood red dress.

Cyborg entered with Jinx, wearing a long pink and black dress with spaghetti straps.

Usopp walked in with Bee (who was completely flustered since Usopp asked her to dance with him about 5 minutes before they went up). She was wearing a strapless black dress covered in sequins.

Beast Boy came in next, with Kole on his arms. A white dress with a light blue border was what she was wearing.

Zoro walked down with Argent. They both grumbled silently as they walked down the staircase (they weren't ones for dancing). Argent was clothed in a long, black dress with a red border. The only skin you could see was the skin on her neck and face.

Last, but not least, came out Sanji and Raven. Well, they were supposed to anyway.

"...Sanji of the Mugiwara Pirates and Raven of the Teen Titans!" said the announcer, signaling their entrance.

Sanji could not go out. Not without Raven. She still wasn't here.

Then, Sanji spotted a whirl of a cloak/dress? He smiled gratefully.

The announcer became flustered. Maybe they didn't here him. He began to introduce them again when he saw them walk out.

Sanji's heart was beating a mile a minute and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth. His heart was not the only one beating fastly as so were many of the men's in the audience. Raven was absolutely beautiful.

Raven's dress suited her. The top half was almost exactly like her leotard, except her cuffs have been replaced with bell sleeves. She wore the same belt, but bellow that was a long skirt, same color and material as her leotard. It might have been too long, as it dragged a bit on the floor. Either that, or it might have just been the style, the tail if you will. Her face was uncovered, showing her flawless skin. And, a small blush.

And so Raven and Sanji danced a simple waltz, stared at by many, in the world of their own.


	17. Love Me, Love Me

CHAPTER 17

The waltz ended. They were all tired. They were either around their given table, or chatting with the big-shots. They must have been, for over 20 mintues.

"To keep our young heroes happy, a request has been made to let them dance to their own type of music. Anyone over 30, please get off the dance floor." said the announcer.

-----------

Hip hop, rap, techo, and other genres of music were played. Many of the teenagers were a bit embarrassed to dance in front of the older and more respected folk, and so many stayed sitting. The beat of techno drew Starfire to the dance floor. Her carefree nature enchanced the mood of the evening and taunted others to join her. Many of the males did. Then Luffy, who never likes to be left out, got up to dance. I don't know if you could call it dancing though. It was more like a mix of swaying and strange moves powered by the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Their childish innocence soon brought almost all the superhero teens to the dance floor. **_Almost._**

Zoro, Argent, and Raven were not ones for dancing. Or for that matter, anything as social as this. Ok, they were antisocial. That's their excuse, but what's Sanji's? Yes, Sanji was not dancing. He said that he wanted to talk with the cook and get some recipes, but who would believe him? He was the king flirt. How come he wasn't dancing with the young, beautiful female superheroes?

I guess there were two reasons behind that. 1-He only wanted to dance with Raven. And 2-He only wanted to dance with Raven. Hmm, I guess there was only one reason after all.

Then, Sanji heard a beat. A really good beat. A really good beat that made every fiber in his body want to dance. (Sanji is king of the dance. xD) Maybe he could convince Raven to dance with him...?

RAVEN'S POV:

God, this is so boring. I hate formal parties. Who am I kidding, I even hate informal parties. This is going to be a long night.

Then I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Sanji's hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

What the hell, I'll give it a shot.

"Sure."

Leading me by the hand to the dance floor, we made it just in time for the instrumental introduction to the song has ended.

_------------------_

_When you're lonely in the night,  
I'll be near to hold you tight,  
If you ever want to cry  
I'll be there to kiss your eyes _

We danced side by side, our hips moving rythmically to the beat. I felt stares burn into my skin. I'm sure Sanji could feel them too. Stares of jealousy.

Every night I'll whisper from my heart,  
To you all the words of love,  
And you're never gone cry ...  
Every night we will kiss in the moonlight,  
You are never gonna cry,  
I will never make you cry.

My eyes were closed, my ears and my mind working in sync to focus on the music. A hand grabbed me by the arm and brought me into a warm chest. My eyes shot open. "Sanji?"

_  
Love me, love me, love me la la la,  
Feel me, touch me, hold me la la la la la  
Take my heart, I'm lonely la la la la,  
Kiss me, touch me, love me, love me _

_Love me, love me, love me la la la,  
Feel me, touch me, hold me la la la la la  
Take my heart, I'm lonely la la la la,  
Kiss me, touch me, love me, love me  
_

A feather light **_kiss_** was laid upon my cheek. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

_  
KALINKA, KALINKA,KALINKA MAYA _

If you let me in your heart,  
We will never be apart,  
Leave your world and come with me,  
Only love can set me free

_  
Every night I'll whisper from my heart,  
To you all the words of love,  
And you're never gone cry ...  
Every night we will kiss in the moonlight,  
You are never gonna cry,  
I will never make you cry. _

The warmth of his chest and tender **_touch_** brought my eyes to a close again. Between the beat and lyrics of the music and Sanji's touch, I couldn't see which one was the more hypnotizing. My body was moving in ways I never knew it was capable of. Doing a tango of passion that I didn't know it could. Swirling and spinning back and forth, one second cold, another hot.

_  
Love me, love me, love me la la la,  
Feel me, touch me, hold me la la la la la  
Take my heart, I'm lonely la la la la,  
Kiss me, touch me, love me, love me  
_

_Love me, love me, love me la la la,  
Feel me, touch me, hold me la la la la la  
Take my heart, I'm lonely la la la la,  
Kiss me, touch me, love me, love me  
_

I felt a something poking me from behind. I felt it back in the beginning of the song, except now its harder. I'll ignore it. I won't let anything spoil this moment.

KALINKA, KALINKA, KALINKA MAYA

_...hop hop hop...  
a vie, la vie, la vie _

raz, dva, tri­, i­i­i­eh  
Love me?

Love me, love me, love me la la la,  
Feel me, touch me, hold me la la la la la  
Take my heart, I'm lonely la la la la,  
Kiss me, touch me, love me, love me

Love me, Sanji. **_Love_** me. That's all I want.

--------------------------

The song came to an end. My eyes are still shut, my back to Sanji's chest, my body still warm. Then...

Applause.

Loud applause. And whistling. And some...

Giggling?

What's going on?

"I danced with my eyes closed. I'm sorry if that brought you discomfort." Sanji whispered in my ear. I couldn't tell if the warmth in my face was from a blush or from the butt of his cigarette. He then added, "Why is everyone clapping?"

Both our eyes opened to find that we were in the center of the dance floor with all the heroes around us in a circle clapping and cheering. I looked at Sanji. He looked at me. I looked down. Windows shattered. The marble staircase cracked. Tables flew.

How were we dancing? Oh no...don't let it be. Oh God, that poking was...oh God, no. Even my precaution spell couldn't stop my emotions from going haywire now.

I let my raven/soul self teleport me out of there...fast. Before I completely dissapeared, I saw Sanji run out of the room and Zoro make a smart ass remark.

"I thought Ero Cook would be happy in this sort of predicament."

"Tomorrow is going to be very awkward." I heard Robin mumble.

**------------------**

**Horaay! Finally, a long chapter xD;. The song is Love Me, Love Me by Arsenium. I do not own it.**

**--puts on teacher's glasses and grabs chalkboard-- **

**Oh and for those innocent people out there or for those who are just slow, the poking was an e.r.e.c.t.i.o.n. Yes, Sanji had an erection. I bet you never saw THAT in One Piece, huh? Now say it with me, E-REC-TION. Good, class dismissed. Maybe in a future class we will learn about the word 'vagina' and 'penis'. xD;**


	18. Chivarly

CHAPTER 18

Raven and Sanji ran straight back to the tower after thier little 'dance', leaving everyone else behind to clean up their mess. Well, Raven's mostly. Almost the whole hall was destroyed by her emotions. Thank goodness Bruce Wayne was such a forgiving man. . .

By the time the rest of the heroes returned home, they found out two things:

1. Raven locked herself in her room once again, and

2. Sanji must have been begging for her to come out of her room so he could speak to her since they got home.

Sanji continued to pound and scatch at Raven's door, tears for guilt rolling town his cheeks, ignoring the silence coming from the other side. Cyborg tried to calm him down, but his help was rejected when he was kicked down the hall and through a couple of walls. No one tried to interfer again that night.

----

**Meanwhile in the Tower's 'living room'...**

"Dude, if he wants to talk to Raven so badly, why doesn't he just kick her door down. I'm sure he has the power to. I mean, come on! Look at what he did to Cyborg!" the green changeling remarked as he watched Cyborg polish his arm.

"It's not the question whether or not he _can_ knock down her door. It's the question if he _wants_ to." Nami said, breaking the silence she had kept since the 'dance' at the ball. Beasts Boy looked at her, scratching his head in confusion. With a sigh, Nami continued, "Sanji is the perfect gentleman. He would never do anything to harm or disrespect a woman." Beast Boy still didn't see where this was going. "Invading Raven's room would be disrespectfull." She began walking out of room, but then paused for a moment at the door and whispered-barely audible-, "Chivarly".

---------

"Please. . .! Please, can we talk? Please, come out! Please. . . "

No response.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I'm. . ." he fell to his knees, pounding both hands onto her metal door, "sorry. . ."

No response.

This continued throughout the night. Behind her door, Raven wept in her meditation. Embarrassed doesn't even come close to describing how she felt. Nothing could describe the immense feeling welling up inside her. She felt more embarrassed about the thoughts that were running through her head at the moment then the actual event that inspired them.

"Sanji got hard off of me."

"I gave Sanji a boner."

"I wonder if that was his first."

"I wonder if any another of the guys ever got hard off of someone."

"If they did, I wonder who?"

"I wonder if any of them are gay."

"Robin is most likely bisexual. No straight men would wear spandex that tight and, those colors...!"

"He probably likes Slade. God knows what things they did together when he was his apprentice.. . "

And those were only some of the thoughts she had. The worst part was that they just got worse as time progressed.

Once she was able to clear her mind of all those dirty thoughts, she made her way towards her bed. Being out of meditation, she could her Sanji's pleas and cries more clearly. Her door rattled with every pound of his hand.

Hearing all this only brought tears to her eyes. Grabbing her pillow, she shoved her face into it hoping to block everything out with no prevail.

"Why me? Daughter of Trigon the Terrible, brought down by a mere mortal. A man, nonetheless! If only the monks on Azarath could see me now." All she wanted to do was fling open her door, run into her lover's arms, and cry until she could do so no more. She wanted to feel his warmth mingle with hers, to fall into comfort.

Then. . .

something inside her began to tingle. It felt like her whole body went numb. Her eyes opened wide with shock. A painful sting shocked her mind. Her back arched with pain from her spine. As soon as the pain came, it was gone. She fell into a coma, lying in bed, wearing Sanji's silk pajamas.

**----------**

**Ok. I've been busy so my updating has been horrible. I kno. Don't bug me about it. I'm working on another fanfic, so I'm juggling between both and its really hard for me, considering my one track mind. **

**The new fanfic is based on the series Cirque du Freak, Saga of Darren Shan. Its yaoi. Deal with it. Larten and Darren forever! **

**-fangirl squeal-**

**p.s. the importance of the silk pajamas will become known in the next chapter.**


	19. Blue Silk

CHAPTER 19

* * *

Sanji sat with his back to the wall across from Raven's door. Old cigarettes lay littered around him. A little less then a week has passed since that night. He refuses to move from that spot until Raven comes out. The others bring him food. Some have tried to persuade him to move, to go outside at least. Some genuinly cared, others just want him to smoke outside instead of giving them second hand smoke. On the eighth day, Zoro had enough.

"Oi' Swirly Eyebrow. Get your ass outside and smoke. Some of us don't like the smell of those shitty things."

Sanji sent him a death glare from hell. "You never cared before."

"That's because we were on a ship. In the open seas. Outdoors."

"You're lying. You're so used to the smell of nicotine and grog that you could care less."

"Heh, I guess I am. The truth is that although we (strawhats) aren't bothered by your crap, those Titans are. That stupid alien girl keeps complainin' of the smell and its getting on my nerves."

"Too bad. I'm not leavin this spot until Raven comes out." Sanji snarled and purposely putting his cigarette out on the floor. As he reached for the box in his pocket, he heard the sound of swords moving.

"Wha-?" Sanji was cut off when Zoro knocked him uncouncious with the hilt of his sword.

"Stupid love cook doesn't know when to let it rest." Zoro murmered as he lifted the uncouncious Sanji onto his shoulder._ "I hope I didn't kill him." _Zoro said, noticing that Sanji's head was bleeding where he hit him.

--------------

In Sanji's room...

The door creaks open. A figure steps in. The door closes slowly behind it. The figure walks quietly towards the sleeping male on the bed.

"Sanji kun..." the figure whispers as it crawls onto the bed and straddles the sleeping Sanji. It leads forward as to kiss Sanji's forehead, but stops. Their heads almost touching, the mysterious figure slowly brings one hand under Sanji's shirt and begins sliding it up his chest. The figure adjusts itself as it begins traveling downwards, laying butterfly kisses down the male's chest.

Sanji groans as his eyes begin to flutter open. It is dark, but one thing shines through the darkness. Pink eyes. Calm yet beaming, the pink eyes meet his. As his eyes start to adjust to the darkness, he sees the eyes indeed do belong to a body. A body, which still lays on his. Unable to reconize the person in the dark, and too tired to move, Sanji just stays stil as the mysterious person on top of him moves up yet again to press their foreheads together, the person's hand still under his shirt.

Suddenly, his eyes widen. He scrambles to sit up in bed, pushing the figure off him. The person lands on the floor, squinting at the pain.

"Wh-what are you doing? Who are you?!" Sanji shouted to the figure currently rubbing its shoulder on the floor.

"Ow...what did you suddenly do that for?"

"You're the one who suddently attacked a sleeping person!"

The figure walked over to the bed and once again crawled on top of Sanji, who is now sitting upright. "You thought I was attacking you?" The figure wrapped it's arms around Sanji's neck and pulls itself close to his body, it's legs wrapping around his waist. "You call this attacking?" the firgure whispered seductively in his ear. Sanji shivered in the embrace. He tried to reconize the voice, but he couldn't place it. Then he noticed something that he hadn't before.

Silk.

Silk, rubbing against his neck where the arms wrapped and against his chest where his shirt was partially undone.

Silk, that could only belong to one person in the Tower.

"Raven, what are you doing?!"

----------

"Did you hear something?" Usopp queried, looking up from the toaster he was currently pulling apart for whatever reason. When he got no response, he tapped a sleeping Zoro on the shoulder. He sighed when he didn't wake up and grabbed the hammer that lay next to the destroyed toaster.

"Usopp Ham-! Ah, forget it." He did not want to face the wrath of a disturbed Zoro.

----------

She giggled. That was a first. It was also quite frightening.

"I'm trying to get you excited. Isn't that obvious?" she said through fits of giggles.

"Wait...WHAT?! Excite me? Why?" Sanji asked looking into Raven's (pink) eyes.

"Because I love you, silly!" Raven giggled some more.

"You are not Raven." murmered Sanji.

"Of course I am!" then, continuing in a whisper. "Can you _touch_ me, Sanji? Can you make me feel _alive_? Can you make me feel _human_?"

That was the last straw. Sanji shoved Raven off of him onto the ground once again, and stood up. "You aren't the Raven I fell in love with!"

Raven was about to say something when she was taken over by giggles. At first, they were soft. Then, they grew louder. And as they grew louder, they grew more insane. They were no longer giggles, but hysterical laughter. Pink eyes growing, Raven clutched her sides from the laughter.

The laughter sent shivers up Sanji's spine. The laughter...it was like a phsycopath's. And it didn't stop. It just kept going...and going...and going.

"Stop!" Sanji shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears with the palms of his hands. "Stop...please...just...stop!" He snapped his eyes open.

Raven was gone once again.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like EVER, but I've been so freakin busy. I might put this story on haitus cus i kinda ran out of ideas. Don't kill me! -goes emo in corner-**

**Now leave me to sulk in peace and don't trip on crack on the way out.**

**oh and p.s.- the way Raven is laughing is just like the girls do in the anime Higurashi. Haven't watched it? well please do so! its freakin awesome. and the idea where Raven crawls on top of Sanji and some of the dialoge is from Sukisho. I don't own either of them so yea. Boo! xD;**


	20. Lust is Born

CHAPTER 20

* * *

_**In Raven's mind...**_

WHAM!

A pink-cloaked figure was thrown into a tree.

"Ow. What was that for?!"

"What do you _think_ it was for?"

"I was just helping you express your inner desires!"

"I _have_ no desires!"

"If you didn't, then I wouldn't be here!"

". . .. ."

"Thought so. If I didn't take over and dominate your body, then Sanji would have never known how much you wanted him." the smiling pink-cloaked figure said with triumph.

"But if I didn't stop you and transported out of there, you probably would have raped him!" the original, blue Raven complained.

"Probably." She was so..._blunt._

". . . ."

"You _know_ you wanted it. To be kissed passionately-"

"I already have been."

"-and to be _touched_."

". . .. "

The pink Raven was absolutely beaming now. "Oh, I sense some of the guys coming. You should wake up now."

----------

Raven awoke with a start, her body sprawled on the Tower roof. She clasped her hand on her forehead, feeling the signs of a migraine. With a grunt, she teleported herself to her room.

A long nose poked itself from the crack of the door.

"Alright. The coast is clear."

Usopp and Beast Boy creeped out the door to sit crossed legged in the middle of the roof. Usopp gave one more look around to make sure no one was watching. He slowly pulled out a magazine out of his overalls.

"_PlayPirate?!_ But I thought-" BB was cut off.

"Shh! Its just a cover-up. The good stuff is on the inside."

Usopp slowly opened up to the center of the porno.

"Soo..." Usoop whispered to Beast Boy. "WHO'S YOUR STYLE BUDDAY! AVRIL LAVIGNE, HILARY DUFF, OR PARIS HILTON!"

"OH EM GEE! Paris Hilton. Her dog is so KYUUUUUTE!"

". . . ."

"What?'

"You picked her just because of her dog didn't you."

"...shut up...just...shut up..."

**-----------------------**

**First i was practically exiled from the computer for a month, then i went on vacation for a couple weeks. but, on the bright side, all that free time let me come up with ideas. including...**

**OC'S!!!!!!!!!!**

**more will be posted up soon.**

**oh and the ending with usopp and beast boy and paris hilton and the dog...**

**that was me just trying to fill up space. xDD;;;**

**and one more thing:**

**i would like to thank two of my most loyal readers (and reviewers) CraneLee and Ace.04**

**you guys are NICE. unlike those mean people that read BUT DONT FRICKEN REVIEW. **

**so please review**

**have a nice day**

**:D**


	21. Beach Time Antics

CHAPTER 21

* * *

"Oh please, please may we go?" Starfire begged, pointing at the t.v. where a couple was walking along the sandy shore of a beach.

"I don't know..." The boring Boy Wonder said.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE?" Luffy chimed in. Both Luffy and Starfire clung to Robin's waist with puppy dog pounts and pleading eyes.

"Fine. But will you do me a favor?"

Starfire beamed, clinging tighter to his waist. "Yes, Robin. Anything!"

"Please, let go of me." Robin took out a crobar from his anime 'hammer space' and began prying Luffy and Starfire off of him.

_**AND SO...**_

"WOOHOO! A whole weekened at the beach without any crime! Surf's up!" shouted Beast Boy as he lept out of Cyborg's car, a surfboard under his arm.

Starfire literally _flew_ out of the car, doing flips and turns in the air as she made her way to the water. Luffy followed her, slingshotting himself using two nearby poles.

The less excited teamates eventually followed.

------------

_'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.' _Thought Robin as he lay on his towel, next to Nami.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Usopp as a volleyball flew towards the Titan leader. The warning was too late, and the ball hit Robin square in the face.

_"Or maybe it was..."_

"Dude! Throw it back here!" shouted Beast Boy, frantically waving his hands in the air. With a scowl, Robin threw the ball back. As the green changeling caught the ball, he looked around.

Only Usopp, Cyborg, and himself were on the volleyball feild (A/N: the place where you play volleyball...is it considered a feild? i really have no clue. xD;) _"We need more players."_ he thought. Usopp must have been reading his mind because,

"Oi! Sanji! We need another player!"

Sanji, who had just finished setting up the grill, looked up at the mention of his name.

"I don't know..." he murmered. You can't kick the ball in volleyball, and he didn't want to injure his hands.

Zoro, who was previously dozing off under a beach umbrella, snickered. A flash of the bitter rivarly he had with the swordsman, flashed in Sanji's eyes.

"What was that, you bastard swordsman?"

"Nothing. I jusdt never thought the great Ero Cook would want to refuse a challege."

"Are you challenging me?

Nami sighed. "Here they go again."

By then, the two of them were already on the court. (A/N: is it a court or a feild? xD;) They were having a one on one volleyball match. They were using any means neccessary to keep the ball in the air.

Even swords.

Although Zoro hit the ball with the hilt of the sword, the force he put into it was enough to pop it.

"Looks like I win." Sanji said cooly, sticking his hands in his pockets to pull out another cigarrette.

Zoro just grumbled something and made his way back to his sleeping spot under the umbrella.

Then. . ..

total silence.

And then, Nami noticed.

"Where's Starfire and Luffy."

------------------------

Star and Luffy were walking to the water. Actually, Starfire was floating and Luffy was walking.

Walking barefoot.

On REALLY hot sand.

"Friend Luffy, are eyour feet not filled with the burning intensity of a thousand glorbalcks?"

Luffy looked at Starfire, tears welling up in his eyes.

"YOW! THAT SAND'S HOT!" he shouted, jumping up and down trying to cool is feet.

Do not worry! I will help with the cooling of your feet!" Starfire picked up Luffy and threw him into the ocean.

But because Luffy ate a devil's fruit.. . .

"AH! I CAN'T SWIM!"

Realizing her mistake, Starfire plucked Luffy from the water and put him down under the shade of a lifegaurd chair. Noticing that his eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving, Starfire began shaking his shoulders in despiration.

"Please do wake up!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzz"

"He is. . ._sleeping?"_

**----------------------------------**

**not much to say this time. its been a while since i posted 2 chapters in a day. scary aint it? xD;**


	22. Favor

CHAPTER 22

* * *

**RAVEN'S POV:**

I'm not shy, just secretive. But I guess in this case, I might be a _little_ shy. Shy enough to ask for some help.

Cyborg, who was squeezing lemons with some contraption in his arm for lemonade, noticed that I was looking grim (well more grim then usual) and asked what was wrong. "Rae, what's wrong?"

"Cyborg. . .can you do me a favor?"

He wiped off his arm with a beach towel, "Sure, Rae, anything."

I took a deep breath. "It's Sanji. He's been acting differently lately. He's been ignoring me. It's almost as if he rather argue with Zoro then even give me a moment of his time. He hasn't looked me in the eyes for days. The worst part is, I know what's bothering him but I can't get his attention long enough to explain. I was hoping that. . .that maybe.. . you can talk to him for me."

"Alright."

"Thanks."

AWKWARD SILENCEEEEEE

"Er. . I'm gonna go for a walk on the shore line. Contact me when the food is almost done." And so I walked the beach. After a while, the sun began to get the best of me and I took shelter by the shade of an ancient, large, overturned boat. I noticed a Chinese girl in baggy black clothes also leaning against the boat. I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"Hui Lo." she greeted.

"Raven." I introduced myself. We walked the rest of the short beach together discussing music.

---------------------

"Cyborg to Raven. Food is almost done. You better start heading back." and the metal man hung up.

"I have to get going, Hui Lo."

She nodded in understanding. "It's alright. But can I walk down with you anyway? I'm waiting for some friends by where you're going to be."

"Sure."

---------------------

**NORMAL POV:**

"Hey Raven, who's your new friend?" Robin shouted when he noticed that there were two goths coming towards them instead of the usual one.

"Hui Lo. It's a pleasure." Hui Lo said and crossed her arms across her chest and looked for something to lean on and look cool.

"Do you want to join us for the BBQ?" called out Sanji who was kicking Luffy away from the burgers made with 'love' for the girls.

"I don't know. . .I'm waiting for some friends to show up. . ." Hui Lo explained.

"Well, they can eat with us too." Robin offered.

Hui Lo looked unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Most definately!" Starfire piped up.

Luffy seemed to agree. "YOSH!"

Hui Lo sighed in defeat. She really didn't need for her and her friends to be around people, especially at this time of the month. _But these are superheroes._ she thought. _They can handle themselves._ "Just remember one thing, this was _your _choice."

Nobody seemed to notice Hui Lo's last statement.

**------------------------**

**ALRIGHT! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! next chapter im gonna give you the profiles of my three new OCs. they're super cool and sorta based on real people. fellow author Red Princess is one of them. in fact, she's Hui Lo!!! WOOOOOT! but please keep in mind, that this is a fanfiction and that ALOT of the details on the OCs lives and looks are in fact, fiction. so dont go looking on the streets for a chinese girl in baggy clothes. xD;**

**just had to explain that to all the stalkers out there. well, anyway-please R&R. It will make me very happy. and when I'm happy, i post spin offs. Yaoi supporting spinoffs. :D**


	23. OC Profiles :D

CHAPTER 23

* * *

**C.M.T.**

**Crow-**

part in the band- vocalist/er. . .he handles the money. xD;

Ethnicity- Asian

Height- pretty tall. maybe 5'5

Eyes- black. Wears thick black rimmed glasses.

Hair-black. Looks emo and obscures left eye. For concerts, he spikes it up. Sometimes a mohawk.

Special Talent- singing, very smart. He discovered the cure for AIDs and cancer, but is too oblivious to notice it.

Thing you want to strangle him for- He's an emo, yuri obsesses fanboy. He spends most of his time drawing whatever he draws in a notebook. Also, he's completely oblivious unless someone mentions singing. . .or yuri. . .

Clothing style-black baggy pants with chains, but when he's performing he wears tight leather ones. Any random black shirt will do.

---------------

**Muffin- real name: Hui Lo. nicknames-HYDE (but only by Tsuki)**

Part in the band-a vocalist for female songs along with Tsuki. She also plays the keyboard, drum, and base. Muffin is the voice of reason in the group being the only one that isn't perverted. xD;

Ethinicity- Asian

Height- 5'2, 5'3

Eyes-brown

Hair- black with brown highlights. Her hair naturally forms in the style of Rukia's from the anime Bleach.

Some fact thingies- she recieved her stage name, 'Muffin', from Tsuki when they became best friends in the second grade. OH OH! She's also cursed, but we'll get into that later.

Clothing style- black baggy...er...everything. xD;

------------------

**Tsuki- nicknames-Hime no Yaoi, Ix chel (a very dangerous name to call her), Gackt (but only by Hui Lo)**

Part in the band- a vocalist for female songs along with Hui Lo and does the high notes for some of Gackt's songs. She also plays the guitar and drums.

Ethnicity- Spanish.

Height- 4'11. She is the female Edward Elric in height and attitude. She is not short. . .just. . .vertically challenged. And you better not say anything different or she'll kick your ass. :D

Eyes- a peircing green. She's been told they look like a wolf's.

Hair- barely reaching her shoulders, her hair is brown although she has supernatural highlights of black, white, yellow, and red.

Some interesing fact thingies- she has a very hyper personality but when she gets bored, everything around her gets _colder. _She competes in underground fighting tournaments and runs the B.A.D.A.S.S group (which I will explain in the next chapter and soon write the fanfic for it) in her free time. Tsuki has a tattoo of angel wings that take up most of her back and shoulders, its a more feminine version of HYDE's. She's currently dating the band's body gaurd, Nivek. Also, she's cursed. :D

Something you wanna strangle her for- three words: hyper. yaoi. fangirl.

Clothing style- tight leather pants and random black tshirt with crude sayings such as 'my parents said i could be anything so i became an asswhole' and so on.

**HISTORY OF CMT**

Hui Lo and Tsuki have known each other since second grade. They always thought of creating a rock band that re-sung rock songs but never really put any effort into it. Then one day, at one of Tsuki's fighting tournaments, they began to sing along to the rock song they were playing on the speakers. As Hui Lo went to get a soda, she realized that Tsuki wasn't the only one still singing. This is where they met Crow, who was working the scoreboard for the tournament as a part time job. One thing lead to another, and they creating CMT. OH YEAAA! I forgot to mention this, but CMT is pronounces as 'Cumpt' as if you were actually saying the letters CMT as a word.

**THE CURSE**

If the CMT members are sixteen now, then Tsuki and Hui Lo must have been thirteen when they were cursed.

One year, the two of them went to Mexico with their class for an educational feild trip. Being the adventurous person that she is, Tsuki strayed from the tour group to explore one of the ancient, Mayan temples. Being her best friend, Hui Lo followed.

Fooling around, Tsuki pretended to take a nap on the altar in the room they went into when Hui Lo began to lecture on how they should stay with the tour group. Tsuki's body on the altar triggered the summoning of Ix Chel, the Mayan goddess of the moon, death, and fertility. Whether it was supposed to be a curse or a gift, no one knows. The meaning behind the curse is also unknown. All we know is that every full moon, Tsuki is filled with the spirits of yaoi characters whose pictures were in the folder she had in her bag: Vlad Masters and Danny Phantom, Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki. She will take the personality of one of the adorable ukes and search the rest of the night for a man that reminds her of her seme. For example, if she takes on the personality of Shuichi, she will look for a blonde, chain smoking, beer drinking, cold man that will fuck her just to shut her up.

Because she was also in the room when Tsuki was cursed, Hui Lo was also cursed. Her curse is much more mild then Tsuki's because she wasn't laying on the altar. On the full moon, she becomes what she hates most-a hyper yaoi fangirl. Because of this, she follows Tsuki when she changes personality and often asks for her autograph.

Both undergo supernatural, physical changes when the the curse activates. Tsuki's hair and eye color changes with each personality. For example, when she turns into Danny Phantom, her hair turns white and her eyes green. Hui Lo's body becomes covered with a supernatual glow that usually lightens the mood of a party until she un-knowingly leads people into serious yaoi conversations.


	24. the CMT chapter

CHAPTER 24

* * *

"Ah, Muffin-chan, there you are!" shouted a short girl with multi colored hair wearing black leather pants, silver flip-flops, and a black t-shirt that read, "This is my ass," on the left with a picture of a donkey underneath "and this is my ass on a beach" on the right with a picture of a donkey in a hammock underneath that. Beneath it all, it read, "Any questions?"

"Damn it, Gackt! I though I told you not to call me that!" scolded Hui Lo. She did not being referred to as Muffin _chan_.

"Gomen, Gomen." Tsuki sighed a reply, but soon spotted the Titans and Strawhats behind her friend. "OH HO! Arent' you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh, uhm...sure. (INSERT INTRODUCTIONS HERE BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE IT UP) By the way, where's Crow san?"

Tsuki sighed, "...oh, sugar cookies...that oblivious fool didn't follow me onto the beach? Hold on, I'll go get him. " and with that, Tsuki ran off to return moments later with a tall, emo guy dressed in tight leather pants (A/N: lmao. Red Princess, I KNOW you're just doubled over in laughter, aren't you? xD;) and a simple black tee. He seemed to be in deep concentration while in drawing in his black and white marble notebook, not even bothering to look up.

"Hello, I'm Starfire! What's your name? What's your favorite color? Would you like to be my friend?!" Starfire asked with that happy gleam in her emerald eyes.

"Perhaps he did not here me?"

"Don't even try. That boy won't notice you unless you were topless. He's such a perv. . . ." Tsuki explained.

Hui Lo laughed, "Look who's talking!"

"Hyde kun!" Tsuki whined, "I'm not THAT perverted!"

". . . . "

"See! Don't make those sort of accusations without proof." Tsuki said, while turning her back to grab a hamburger from the table.

"Watch this," Hui Lo whispered to Robin, who was the closest to her, and shouted, "YAOI!"

Tsuki turned around immediately and began searching through her bag, "A;LDKAJS;FLKJASF!! OH MY GOD WHERE! DON'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL I TAKE OUT. . . my. . .camera. . . . I hate you so much, Muffin _chan._. . ." Tsuki glared at Hui Lo, finally catching onto her trick. "Fine, you win. I might be just a little perverted. . . .BUT I'M PROUD OF IT!"

"Oi, oi, oi! What does 'yaoi mean?" Luffy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes, please explain to me about the yaoi. It must be much fun to bring forth such strong emotion!" Starfire joined in.

Tsuki gained an absolutely evil shimmer in her eye. "Yaoi means 'Stop it! My butt hurts!' and symptons may include:

_Effeminancy in males _

_Leather pants _

_Anorexia _

_Hairstyles similar to that of the human female, or that of Gackt_

_Thinking Gackt is hot. _

_Unfortunately gay colored hair _

_Convenient placement of romantic moments _

_Actually saying or acting out emoticons in conversation. _

_Reasonable human beings punching you for saying "Kawaii". _

_Being unable to tell if you're male or female when you have your clothes on. _

_Anally raping other males. _

_Incest _

_**There is currently no known cure for yaoi.**__ The solution seen by many traumatized male victims of yaoi is suicide. Other male victims turn to homosexuality, as they have been successfully tainted by the erotic content, and must then proceed to fulfill their every heathenistic urge by going out and taking it in the ass (or maybe even giving it). _

Robin, Cyborg, Usopp, Luffy, Beast Boy, Zoro, Sanji were twitching uncontrollably.

Luffy still didn't get it.

"Boy love is one of the biggest fandoms in the world. You're anime WILL be successfull if you have two really hot guys in it. Straight or not, they are not safe from us fangirls...and boys..." Tsuki explained. When most of the guys were still twitching and Luffy still didn't get it, she sighed and decided to try to change the subject. "Soooo! Luffy! You're made of rubber, neh?"

Luffy's nodded, "Yup! I'm a rubber man," He put a finger in his mouth and used it as a fish hook to stretch out his cheek, "and I'm gonna be Pirate--AAAH!"

Luffy, you've just be GLOMPED!

"Tsuki! Get your leather clad, Spanish ass off Luffy!" Hui Lo scolded.

"Hyde kuuuun! Stop ruining my fun!"

"OFF. NOW."

"I just wanted to see if _everything_ stretched. . . ."

"OFF!"

"Fine, you closet perv." Tsuki got off of the Strawhat captian and brushed the invisible dirt off her awesome leather pants.

"At least I don't spend most of the band's money on porn."

"It's not porn, it's just a smutty romance novel in comic book form." Tsuki stuck out her tongue. "Anywaaaay! What do you guys think of our music?"

"Who's music?" Beast Boy asked.

"Our music."

"Your music?"

"Yes, our music."

"You have music?"

Tsuki faked a heart attack. "You mean you have nenver heard of CMT (Cumpt)?!"

"Not really."

"How bout the rest of you?" Hui Lo inquired.

All heads shook. That's a negative. Tsuki gained an evil twinkle in her wolf-like eyes, "I think we might have to show them then"

Hui Lo nodded in agreement. "Right. Crow, C.M.T. FORMATION NUMBER 6!"

BLAAAAAACK OOOOUTTTTTT

"Which band is the best band in all the land?!" a spot light lit up Crow's figure as he sang loudly into a microphone.

"Which band can make you jump and SCREEAM?!" next to Crow, another spot light lit up Muffin's figure as she played a tune on her keyboard and screamed into the microphone attached to it.

"THAT'S CMT, BITCH!" the last spot light lit up Tsuki's figure as she strummed a cord on her electric guitar as she yelled loud enough that she wouldn't even need a microphone.

Then together, the band sang/yelled (they're a metal/ rock band, aiight? xD;) "L-O-V-E! WE LOVE C.M.T.! C.M.T.! RAAAAAAA! C.M.T.!"

ANOTHERZ BLACK OUT!

The lights went back on and the three OC's sat back at the picnic table. Crow pushed up his glasses and pulled out a boombox out of his hammer space. "CMT focuses on the rock and metal genres. We sing our own version of other songs and play them for the community. And by community, we mean coffee houses, book stores, local raves, and anime conventions. Some of our greatest hits include songs from the artists KoRn, Drowing Pool, Within Temptation, and many other english speaking bands. I say english speaking because we also do Japanese artists too. Those artists may include Gackt, HYDE, and occasional songs from anime." He pressed the 'play' button on the boombox and 'Twsited Transistor starts to play.

_Hey you, hey you, devil's little sister_

_listening to your, twisted transistor_

_put it between your legs, turn it up, turn it up_

_the wind is coming through_

_can't get enough. . ._

"How 'bout this- come to our next concert. It's next week at this same beach. We'll email you something later and give you all the detials, mmk?" Tsuki offered.

There were agreements all around.

During all the friendly conversation, Hui Lo tapped Tsuki's shoulder. "Psst, Gackt kun, it's almost time."

"Hey guys, I'll be back. I need to go handle some of the business for the concert next week." Tsuki announced as she started running down the beach.

Hui Lo ran after her, "I should come with her. She's not very good with handling money (cough YAOI cough)."

"Are you guys going to come back?" Robin asked.

"Possibly. Depends on how long this meeting goes." Tsuki yelled back over her shoulder. "We'll call Crow and--" she stumbled, but caught herself, grasping her head in her hands. She shook it off and kept running. "Hui Lo, we must hurry. . . it's starting already. . . "

--------------------------

Tsuki and Hui Lo stood at the very far end of the beach, away from all the beach go-ers. They looked up at the full moon and reached for each other's hands. "Hey, Hyde san.. . .Do you think that Ix Chel will ever remove this curse?"

"Maybe. . .one day. . . "

There was no hope in Hui Lo's words.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**see what 30 reviews can do:D**

**the whole thing about the symptoms and cures of yaoi was taken from uncyclopedia DOT org. **

**And the thing about L-O-V-E! WE LOVE CMT... thing was taken from fruits basket because that is like the best fandom song eva. xDDD**

**i kno this chapter mainly focuses on the CMT members, but the next chapter will be like ;ALSKJFD;LASDJ**

**spoiler-Tsuki turns into Shuichi and goes in search of a Yuki. And i wonder what Strawhat member has blonde hair, smokes, and curses. . . .**

**and i wonder what titan member is affected by it? **


	25. Prove Yourself

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 25

* * *

**Note: I didn't mention this in the OC profile, but- **

**When Tsuki does not find or is not happy with the person she chose to be her Yuki to her Shuichi, Danny to Vlad, etc. . natural disasters such as thunderstorms, tornados, and tsunamis will occur.**

**ok, thats it, now read and review :D

* * *

**

"Ah, Shuichi- kun! Can I please have your autograph?"

"I'm sorry, my loyal fan, but I must find Yuki! Yukii!!!"

-----------------------

The silence at the picnic table was defeaning. Everyone had run out of out of things to talk about, Luffy had fallen asleep, his head face down in a bowl of potato salad with one hand propped up on the table holding a fork with a piece of meat on it, and Starfire was busy poking him to see if he was alive.

Raven was used to silence, but this silence was just awkward. "I'm going to run back to the tower and see if I can find anything for us to do." With that, she flew away.

Also being quite bored (or perhaps for another reason altogether), Crow shut his notebook and sat up. "Well, it's best I be off. I have to find Hui Lo and Tsuki." As he was walking away, a voice sounded.

"YUKIIIII!!!"

At this screech, Crow stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened in fear. "No. Shit, they're coming," he muttered. He then turned to the Titans and Mugiwara, now including the awakened Luffy, and said, "OK, listen up. Tsuki and Hui Lo are not themselves. They are under a curse which I shall explain later. At the moment, Tsuki thinks she a teenage, gay pop star named Shuichi Shindou. She is looking for her cold, romance novelist, Yuki. She will be attracted to the closest person that relates the most to him. All I ask of you is that you play along. Please, for all our sakes."

"Yuki! Yuk--! Ah, Crow-san! Have you seen Yuki?" Tsuki ran up to Crow, er. . .not looking like Tsuki. Her short, multi-highlighted hair had now chosen to be completely pink. Her eyes also changed from a wolf-like shaped hazel to big pink ones., Also, somewhere in the past minutes, she had lost her t-shirt only to replace it with a yellow tube top.

Crow pushed his glasses further up his nose in a Captain Kuro-like manner, "Hmm. . .I think I just saw him a minute ago."

Tsuki looked around the area into the eys of each Strawhat and Titan, "Ah, Yuki-kun, there you are!"

She ran straight towards Sanji. (A/N: oh shit. xD)

Sanji, who currently had a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other, dropped both objects and starred at Tsuki like she had three heads. "Oh no, Tsuki-chan, I'm not--" He stopped talking when he noticed the death glare Crow was sending him. "Er. . .alright. . .Yes, I'm Yoku? Yoki? Yuki? Yes, Yuki! What do you want. . . Shuichi?"

With that, Tsuki glomped Sanji, pushing him onto his back to the ground, "Yuki, you seem different."

Clouds began to gather in the sky. Crow looked up at the sky and his eyes widened in fear. "Shit," he said before turning to Sanji and whispered harshly to him, "Play along, damn it!"

"Nope, nothing is different! I'm just a little stressed. . .yeah, that's all! I'm just stressed," the cook said, still trying to figure out his situation.

"But, Yuki! You never get stressed! You usually just lock yourself up in your room and work on your laptop and drink beer until you finish your novel. You're not one to get stressed!" Tsuki said, circling Yuki like a hawk would its prey. The thunderclouds grew darker and began to thunder.

"Shit, shit, shit," mumbled Crow. "I have to do something soon."

Suddenly, Shuichi jumped up in glee, "Oh! I know! Kiss me! Prove to me you're Yuki by giving me a kiss!"

"WHAT?!" Well, that hit Sanji like a ton of bricks.

"I'll know your kisses anywhere. Come on, please? You said you would _do_ me after I finished recording my last album anyway."

The thunder was rumbling dangerously close to them now and little raindrops began to fall on the beach. Rain would definately not be the best thing to have right now. Sanji looked at Crow, his eyes pleading for advice. Crow didn't answer considering he was staring off into space. (A/N: darn his oblivous-ness!! -shakes fist-)

When the emo singer brought his attention back to the situation at hand, it was too late. Tsuki had tackled Sanji to the ground again and pushed her lips against his.

And that was the moment when the earth exploded.

Not really. The ground did shake very voilently though. "Was that an earthquake?" Robin asked.

Sanji squirmed beneath Tsuki's body, "No, that was Raven."

The earthquake had brought Crow's attention back to earth. He looked around before snapping his fingers, "I've got it!" He ran over to Robin, pinned him to the ground with suprising strength, and straddled his back. "Shuichi, woud you like to see what's behind Robin's mask?" He began to taunt Shuichi's curious nature. This taunt appeared to be working as Tsuki looked up from Sanji to where Crow had Robin in a headlock with his fingers playing with the edge of the Boy Wonder's mask.

"Please, no!" Robin pleaded to no avail. Crow pulled the mask off like a really annoying bandaid. For a split second, Robin had his eyes open before he shut them tight. That quick look at Robin's azure eyes triggered something in Tsuki. She grabbed her head in her hands before rolling onto the ground besides Sanji. She clutched and pulled at her hair in pain. Her hair began to grow silver and her eyes blue. "Give me back my mask!" Robin demanded, blindly reaching out with his hands.

At this point, Tsuki had gotten up and walked towards Robin. "Would someone please tell me what I am doing in this rediculous outfit and why Daniel is wearing those horrific spandex?"

"Who are you?" Robin asked, not reconizing Tsuki's deepened voice.

Tsuki smirked and lifted Robin's chip up with her fingers, "You know perfectly well who I am, little badger."

Happy to be the one no longer being preyed upon by Tsuki, Sanji made a run for it down the beach in search of Raven. Crow who actually noticed him leave rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, "Wow. . .I would have never thought that would've actually worked."

Everyone who was left, except Robin, answered to that in unison, "WHAT?!"

--------------------

RAVEN'S POV:

I gave him my heart.

I gave that bastard my god damn heart.

I should have known that it wasn't going to last. . .it _never_ lasts long. This was all so predictable! He said all those things and fooled me to get something that would require my help. He's just like _him_. But what did he want? That doesn't matter now, the damge is done. I supose it is my fault. It's as the old saying goes, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

I look out into the vast body of water stretched out in front of me, not caring about the soft waves of water that were attacking my boots. I hear a voice call out to me and I reconize the voice as the last one I want to hear at the moment. "Go away." I say to the blonde man running towards me.

He reaches out to touch my shoulder, "Raven, I--"

"NO!" I snarl and raise a black shield around me, stopping him from touching me; that touch that just keeps playing with my mind.

"It wasn't what it looked like," he says softly.

"So it _didn't_ look like you were being pinned to the ground and being kissed by a random girl you've only known for a couple hours?"

"Let me explain!"

"No, there's nothing to explain. If you didn't want me anymore, you could have just said so."

"Yes, there IS something to explain! It _wasn't_ what it looked like. I would _never_ leave you, Raven. I love you. I love you too much to ever _think_ about doing something like that to you!"

"Then why did you?!" Tears began rolling down my face. I try to keep my defenses up, but I am failing. Why should I even care? It's not like he's never seen me defenseless before.

He graps my shoulders and forces me to look at him. "I _didn't_! I love you, Raven! Why won't you believe me? What must I do to prove myself?!" he shouts with a pleading voice.

My eyes lock with his and I feel a static energy surround us. A pulling sensation tickles my in my stomach. Everything goes black for a moment. . .and then I begin to fall.

---------------------------

"Why are you glowing?" BB questioned Hui Lo.

Hui Lo smiled widely at Beast Boy before shrugging, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She began to giggle. "Hey! Do you like FMA?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist? Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Don't Ed and Roy make the cutest couple?"

"But, they're both dudes. . .I personally like Roy and Riza."

Hui Lo grimaced,"Ew, no! Ed and Roy forever!"

"Nah, if anything Ed and Envy"

"Bah, it's okay I guess. I still like Ed and Roy better."

"I don't know. . .I kind of think that couple is over-rated."

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . . ."

"How did I get led into this serious yaoi conversation?!"

----------------------------

(Still RAVEN'S POV:)

I land with a thump as I tumble to the ground. I look around to find that not only am I surrounded by an ocean, but also that I'm standing in the middle of one.

"Where are we?" I hear Sanji ask.

Considering the fac that we're both standing on water, I'm guessing that this cannot be real. I see something in the horizon that makes me understand. I point out into the distance, "We're inside your mind."

**----------------------------**

**This has to be my longest chapter EVER. Now to rub it in your face Red Princess- HAHAHAHA it was more then a few sentances longer then my last! **

**ok, now since that is over i would like to take this space to thank:**

**Hisanachan**

**Ace.04**

**Dont-stop-believing**

**raven-lucky-13**

**Cranelee**

**Sasha**

**LuffyLover**

**lildevil0644**

**and of course Red Princess**

**you all were SUPAA awesome and REVIEWED :D**

**Ohh, and for the one that gives me my 55th review:**

**you get the honor of choosing one One Piece villian to make an appearence and pair up with slade (you thought i forgot about him didn't you?). but remember that the villian has to be BEFORE they meet chopper.**

**oh and side note- yes i realised i gave nami the clima tact when she doesnt get that until the Alabasta arc. :D**_  
_


End file.
